timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Keepin' It Real With Sitting Bull
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot Time Squad must deal with Sitting Bull, who wants to party with younger people after misinterpreting a vision from his ancestors. Synopsis On the satellite, Tuddrussel and Otto have been playing countless games of Tic-Tac-Toe while Larry has been ordering supplies via holograms from his arm-computer. The alarm goes off suddenly, and the team sees that it has to help Sitting Bull and leaves. The team arrives in the Valley of Little Big Horn, where the members find Sitting Bull admiring his new suit. Tuddrussel introduces the team, telling Sitting Bull to meet with General Custer, but Sitting Bull refuses, saying he only wants to enjoy himself by partying. He shows Time Squad all of the changes he has made for himself to be happier, ignoring Larry’s comments of having a mid-life crisis. Otto insists that Sitting Bull should be helping his nation, wondering what could have happened to him. Sitting Bull explains that he had a vision one day from his ancestor, which told him to be ready to face a great challenge. He responded by “connecting with his inner self” and enjoying his life more. Otto suggests that Sitting Bull interpreted the vision incorrectly, but Sitting Bull denies it and changes the subject by inviting the team to a friend’s rave later on. At the party, Larry angrily points out that Sitting Bull is hanging out with a bunch of teenagers, but Sitting Bull says that “age is a state of mind” and wards some teenagers away from him. Otto suggests that the team try to intimidate Sitting Bull with how youthful they are by partying as well, but Sitting Bull doesn’t even notice, and the team gets tired. The next morning, the team is completely wiped out, while Sitting Bull is still partying. Otto suddenly hears the bugle call for the 7th cavalry heading for Little Big Horn, but Larry has given up on the mission and continues shopping. Otto suddenly has an idea and tells Larry to follow him. Sitting Bull is dancing alone when he suddenly sees Larry’s duster hologram, accompanied by Larry’s voice. Larry, impersonating Sitting Bull’s “great uncle Morty,” tells Sitting Bull that he is very unhappy with his dishonorable behavior. He says that he never wanted Sitting Bull to live like this, and Otto takes over to add that Sitting Bull is supposed to face General Custer in battle. Sitting Bull is unhappy, but obeys, and the team watches the battle before leaving. Gallery Episode29 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode29-1.jpg|Tuddrussel can't get three in a row. Episode29-2.jpg|Larry ignores Tuddrussel's requests for new lasers. Episode29-3.jpg|Larry wants to order this new duster. Sitting Bull.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode29-4.jpg|The Valley of Little Big Horn. Episode29-5.jpg|Sitting Bulls admires his reflection. Episode29-6.jpg|Sitting Bull prefers to "get down" over leading his people. Episode29-7.jpg Episode29-8.jpg|Time Squad is disgusted by his cheap cologne. Episode29-9.jpg|Sitting Bull just got a flame detail on his Mustang. Episode29-10.jpg|Sitting Bull has been working out. Episode29-11.jpg|He even managed to cover up his gray hair. Episode29-12.jpg|He shows Time Squad his house... Episode29-13.jpg|...which is surprisingly spacious and modern. Episode29-14.jpg|He doesn't care about Custer. Episode29-15.jpg|Sitting Bull's vision. Episode29-16.jpg|Sitting Bull was told to be strong. Episode29-17.jpg|He just wants to party now. Episode29-18.jpg|The party Episode29-19.jpg|Sitting Bull offends some teenagers. Episode29-20.jpg|Sitting Bull parties by himself. Episode29-21.jpg|Otto suggests partying as well to tire him out. Episode29-22.jpg|Time Squad joins in. Episode29-23.jpg|They play limbo... Episode29-24.jpg|...they make a conga line... Episode29-25.jpg|...but it doesn't work. Episode29-26.jpg|Tuddrussel challenges him to drink from a cactus... Episode29-27.jpg|...but he failed. Episode29-28.jpg|Otto suddenly hears Custer approaching. Episode29-29.jpg|Larry starts shopping again. Episode29-30.jpg|Otto has an idea. Episode29-31.jpg|Sitting Bull is still partying. Episode29-32.jpg|Larry's hologram appears. Episode29-33.jpg|Sitting Bull believes this is one of his ancestors. Episode29-34.jpg|Larry tells him off for neglecting his duties. Episode29-35.jpg|Sitting Bull wants to appease the spirit. Episode29-36.jpg|Larry starts berating him, which takes a while. Episode29-37.jpg|Otto takes over, telling Sitting Bull to battle Custer. Episode29-38.jpg|Sitting Bull obeys. Episode29-39.jpg|The group watches the battle before leaving. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1